Pucca and Garu's Relationship
Pucca and Garu's relationship is one of the main focus of the series, both the Flash series and the TV series. It can be debated whether or not Garu returns feelings of affection towards Pucca since he is constantly running away from her, but it can be argued that he is just shy/embarrassed or he is too dedicated to his training to worry about his feelings for her. Considering that Garu is only 13 years old, he may not even recognize his already existing, maybe growing, feelings for her. Pucca Pucca is a very strong willed girl who, more often than not, gets what she wants and there is only one thing that she wants more than anything in the whole world and that's to kiss her ninja 'Boyfriend'. She is shown not to however only care for this as in "Feud Fight" after becoming saddened by her uncles fighting and the sorrow of the town she completely ignores Garu, much to his delight. In the series, Pucca is shown to have almost superhuman abilities such as strength and speed and her rage can be so great at times that it will even begin to effect the weather. Although she has all these abilities, she hardly ever uses them to her advantage in capturing Garu. Although it is no secret that Pucca has an endless affection for Garu, she has on one account almost let him go. In He Loves Me Not, Ring Ring tries to marry a fake Garu in order to upset Pucca. She even sits at their wedding and watches unhappily as the man she loves so dearly is getting married to another woman, which shows that if Garu really wanted another woman in his life she would let him, no matter how sad or angry it would make her. Shorts In Kissing with Ice Cream Pucca Garu Garu rarely returns any form of affection that he always tries to escape Pucca's attempts to kiss him, much to Pucca's frustration. It is possible that Garu does like Pucca back since he frequently spends time with her, but it is no secret that he does enjoy his time alone since Pucca loves to be around him almost any chance she gets. However, in the original flash series, Garu is seen showing more affection towards Pucca and they are more explicitly displayed as a couple. Shorts In The Ring!, Garu melts down his sword that means a lot to him to make a ring for Pucca that she throws away, much to his horror. In Flower Delivery, Garu with the help of his cat train and preform a mission to leave a flower on Pucca's windowsill. Pucca In Slam, Bam Birthday Bash, Garu helps everyone to decorate the Goh-Rong restaurant for Pucca's surprise party and he is tasked with the job of distracting Pucca so the others can finish. He reluctantly blows Pucca a kiss in order to cheer her up and he has her chase him back to the Noodle House and her surprise. In Rootin' Tootin' Ninjas, the Western Garu falls for Pucca, much to Western Pucca's dismay. In Little Miss Sooga, Garu admires her fighting skills that he gives her a vote of 1,000,000 at the end. insults Pucca]]In And the Band Played Rong, at a music contest who Tobe, during his performance constantly speaks about how much Garu makes him sick and he calls Pucca his 'stupid girlfriend', which is eventually the last straw and after realizing what Tobe just said snaps Garu into a rage and launches into an attack. They then proceed to destroy a number of instruments in their fight. It is also noticed that rather than punching and kicking like Garu's usual fighting style, Garu uses the instruments around him to fight Tobe, which is Pucca's fighting style where she uses the objects in her surroundings as weapons to her advantage. At the end of He Loves Me Not, after helping Pucca defeat Ring Ring then noticing Pucca is upset, he bashfully gives Pucca a bouquet of flowers making her happy once more. In Armour Plated Love, when Pucca presents her special meal to him, it is noticeable that Garu does tilt his head forward slightly to kiss her back until she is called by Dada for another delivery. He appears surprised by the interruption, but he quickly recovers with vexation. In Full Moon Pucca, while under the influence of the full moon, Garu becomes infatuated with Pucca. In Garu Down Under, when the Australian man who wanted Garu as his "Son" and after Abyo gotten hit with the boomerang and landed on Pucca and Garu's dingo ride (which Pucca manage to tame somehow), Pucca falls off the ride that Garu caught her hand just in time before she fell off. In House of Doom, Garu was the one to save Pucca from the waving cat trap in his basement. At the end of Puccapatra, when Pucca kisses him, he does not try to run away and he takes the kiss, but he grunts angrily and waves his arms around. In Ring Ring's Party Favors, Garu went to Pucca's party and even enjoyed himself as seen when he laughs after everyone comes down from the air after floating like a balloon and when he smiles while dancing at the end. In Chefnapped 2, Garu sat next to Pucca during the Hockey game. In Up From the Depths, Garu is surprised by Pucca's inhuman strength of punching a large fish out of water. Back in the water as Pucca and Garu swam alongside each other, Garu seemed genuinely impressed by Pucca and gratefully smiles at her. In Goh-Rong vs. Dong King Part 2 (Season 3 of Pucca: Love Recipe), when Garu thinks about cooking for the people, he cares for the most he blushes bashfully right after thinking about Pucca when she appears right in front of him. Pucca and Garu Although Garu is shown running away from Pucca, there have been instances when they have worked together: * In Ping Pong Pucca , Garu played with Pucca as his new teammate against Tobe and Muji. * In Let's Go Fly a Ninja, Pucca helps Garu by controlling her kite while he's on it so he can defeat Tobe and his kite. * In Romancing the Clone, Garu smiles at Pucca when she throws at his clone onto the wall that they both team up to attack his clone. * In He Loves Me Not, Garu kicks cake in Ring Ring's face, making her loosen her grip to get sucked into the wind vortex. Gallery Dance1.JPG Pucca y garu.jpg Pucca-power-up-arte-006.jpg Wikia-Visualization-Main,pucca.png Pucca 4.jpg Category:Couples